PMD2: Moments, Musings and Scenes
by Lina Ben
Summary: Set in all three games, this collection of one-shots describes moments, musings and scenes that aren't seen in the games. Up next Luxray/Leafeon.
1. Chapter 1: The Last Night

PMD2: Moments, Musings and Scenes by Lina Ben

Hello! Instead of two PMD2 stories I have decided to combine them into one massive story. I hope everyone will like this!

Okay, at the start of each chapter I will state which game it is set in. There are some OCs in all three settings.

I don't own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Explorers of Time, Darkness or Sky.

Time to get a move on!

I don't own "The Last Night" by Skillet.

**Setting: **Pre-PMD2: Explorers of Darkness

**Warnings: **Some male on male kissing but that's about it. If ya don't like it, don't read it.

**Pairing: **Grovyle and Lucario

**The Last Night**

* * *

Years before the time of Team Enigma, Talia, the human-turned Treeko and her partner Cam the Cyndaquil, when Treasure Town was just a small village there lived a Grovyle and a Lucario. This way back when Guildmaster Wigglytuff was just a young Jigglypuff that had just started up the guild. His second in command, Chatot was young and restless and not nearly as intelligent as he is today. Many of the older apprentices were just kids, starting out to become great explorers.

Now this Grovyle and Lucario team, they had a big success rate and they explored all over. They were the greatest of rivals and the best of friends. They were similar but extraordinarily different. The Lucario was a headstrong one, always jumping into things without a second thought. He would always blurt out things that really should have been kept quiet. He was always blunt, rude and straight to the point. Despite all this, the Lucario was also a very sweet and caring soul.

Meanwhile, the Grovyle was the complete opposite. He was quiet, calm and nearly always in control. The Grovyle was always thinking and calculating, constantly twisting ideas to understand them. He would move quickly, with sharp precision to beat any opponent. The Grovyle also kept the Lucario grounded, quick to follow and defy if he needed to. They were also the greatest of rivals. They would always fight and argue to out-wit the other. Two of them together and they would act like magnets, constantly pushing and pulling the other apart and together.

This was their last adventure, their last story, their last fairytale ending.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie_

It was an unusually warm afternoon with the sun shining brightly and hanging low in the sky. It was almost sunset when the Grovyle went to look for his team-mate. As he travelled down the road to the beach, he thought about the letter he had received earlier that day. It was a message from his real family. The Grovyle did want to go to meet his real family, but he really didn't want to upset Guildmaster Jigglypuff or Chatot. They had taken care of him since he was a young Treeko, when they found him at the very same beach he was travelling to. They had been excellent fathers to him and he loved them dearly but he really wanted to know who his real parents were.

Wincing in pain, the Grovyle held up his left wrist to see the small faded scars. He had over-worked himself in a training session with Whismer and Sunkern. He was so close to completely loosing it in the training session. When Guildmaster Jigglypuff managed to pull him away from the two terrified apprentices he told the Grovyle that he could've killed the two small Pokemon. The Grovyle had been so angry with the Lucario that day so he took his anger out on the two newest apprentices. He didn't mean to hurt them; he just wanted the anger to disappear. Finally arriving at the beach, the Grovyle spotted his friend near the entrance of Beach Cave that was close to the rocks. The Lucario, so deep in meditation, hadn't even noticed the Grovyle that was walking up to him. When the Grovyle stopped walking, he was a tail length away from his meditating friend.

"What are you doing here, Blade?" The Lucario asked his friend, his voice deep with steady anger. Blade, annoyed by how his friend was treating him was about to answer when something caught him off guard. The sun was just beginning to set and the Krabby had started blowing their bubbles. It made a beautiful scene, the way the bubbles sparkled in the orange glow of the sun.

"I wanted to talk to you, Riley." Blade answered, crossing his arms and flaring the leaves on his wrists.

"So talk." Riley said simply, still not opening his eyes.

"I'm going to meet my real family. Why aren't you happy for me?" Blade growled softly, trying to keep calm. The Lucario opened his eyes suddenly, standing up in one swift motion. The two friends fell into an uncomfortable silence, staring at each other as if they were expecting the other to speak first. Tears began to well up in Blade's eyes and Riley could see it too.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be_

Choking back his sobs, the Grovyle stepped closer to his friend. He grabbed Riley's paws and held them in his hands. The Lucario's eyes softened and he drew in a deep breath. Finally willing himself to answer his team-mate's question, the Riley sighed.

"You're being an idiot, Blade. You're jumping into things too fast." Riley sighed, slipping a paw away from his friend's hand to lightly caress Blade's cheek.

"You don't know anything. You don't even have parents." Blade growled, getting right into his friend's face. In three swift motions, the Lucario found himself pinned against the flat rock face. The Grovyle's wide hips were straddling his own legs in place, his paws pinned just over his head and Blade's nose touching his muzzle.

_Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie_

Finally for a brief moment, the Grovyle thought about his fathers, Guildmaster Jigglypuff and Chatot. He really had no idea how all of this was going to impact them. He had told his fathers about visiting his real family when he had gotten the letter, but what he hadn't heard was Chatot sobbing the rest of the day and Guildmaster Jigglypuff silently crying. They found comfort in each other and they were happy that Grovyle had gotten the chance to meet his real parents. Blade knew that if he did leave, a lot of Pokemon would be sad, especially his partner. He loved his fathers and hid friends dearly, but was he ready to make the sacrifice to leave them? Snapping back to reality, Riley was gazing at him was a strange expression. His red eyes burned with a fiery passion that Blade only saw when they explored. The same love of exploration was the same love for him…

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me_

Blade finally realized what was happening. There was a long silence before the Lucario has spoken.

"I love you, Blade. Nothing is ever going to change that." The Lucario said with such sincere affection and love. As the sun hit the horizon and the bubbles faded, Blade realized that this was the most beautiful moment in his life. Riley had finally spoken something that hadn't been uttered between them. When Blade finally found the words to say, his voice was so soft and quiet that Riley had to lean in closer to hear him.

"I love you too, Riley. I guess I always have." The Grovyle finally said, a hint of red colouring his cheeks a light red.

_The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight_

Blade loosened his grip on Riley a little, still holding him in place. As Blade let go of his best friend's wrists, he was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace by Riley. Riley's chest spike dug into Blade's chest painfully so the Grovyle gently rested his head on the Lucario's shoulder. Riley pressed a soft kiss to his partner's forehead, where the beginning of the long leaf was. It was such a soft and simple gesture that Blade suddenly found himself sobbing on his friend's shoulder. Now that their feelings were in the open, they just couldn't leave each other. Blade knew he had to see his real family but there was no way he was going without Riley.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be_

Gently prying himself away from the embrace, the Grovyle thought carefully over his next words. He was just about to speak when he was pulled back into the embrace, only this time, their lips were firmly pressed together. Blade knew that Riley tilted his head up and to the side to initiate the kiss but Blade was slowly loosing his mind and soul to the pleasant sensations. His lips tingled as they pressed harder and firmer to the Lucario's. Every last thought, muse and mental note were fighting a loosing battle as feeling, emotion and sensation flowed through Blade's veins. It was then that the kiss became passionate, demanding and ruthless. Riley nibbled on Blade's lips to get them to open while his hands wandered down his Blade's back. Blade circled his arms around the Lucario's neck as the simple kiss became passionate. Finally giving in, Blade opened his mouth and allowed his friend's soft tongue to explore his mouth.

Before dawn the partners were found in each other's arms, in a loose embrace. They packed their bags in silence and left Treasure Town at sunrise. They arrived in the Mysterious Forrest at midday and introduced themselves to the Sceptile Tribe. That night, after a marvellous feast the partners were caught together behind their hut. They were promptly executed for their illegal relationship and left to die in the depths of the forrest.

_I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me_

When their copses were found by an exploration team that was hunting for the Grass Coronet, they were wrapped in a tight embrace with soft smiles on their story has been told and re-told over and over in Treasure Town and in a front of Beach Cave; right at the entrance there lays a small plaque. It says _Forever lost, but never forgotten…_

The meaning of the plaque can be interpreted in different ways. It's up to you.

* * *

Do you guys like it? Have I missed anything? Have I used too much purple prose? Constructive criticism is always accepted!

Should I continue this story?

Thanks for reading!

From,

Lina Ben 


	2. Chapter 2: Another One Bites The Dust

PMD2: Moments, Musings and Scenes by Lina Ben

Hello! Instead of two PMD2 stories I have decided to combine them into one massive story. I hope everyone will like this!

Okay, at the start of each chapter I will state which game it is set in. There is some OCs in all three settings.

I don't own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Explorers of Time, Darkness or Sky.

Time to get a move on!

I don't own "Another One Bites The Dust" by Queen.

**Setting: **EarlyPMD3: Explorers of Sky

**Warnings: **Violence. Just, violence.

**Pairing: **None. This is just a rant about Monster Houses.

**Another One Bites The Dust**

* * *

The third floor of Drenched Bluff felt oddly calm as Team Firevine trekked through the rooms. Team Firevine, consisting of Shay the Bulbasaur and Char the Charmander, were a new team just having completed their first exploration in Waterfall Cave. Today, they were searching and arresting an outlaw going by the name "Steve Cyclone". They had no idea who he was, where he was and what he was, but Team Firevine was taking their chances. The crook had eluded Team Firevine the day before in Beach Cave but he managed to get away. Steve Cyclone was finally going to be caught, Shay was sure of it. What Team Firevine didn't know about is what they were about to face.

_Oh! Let's go!  
Steve walks warily down the street  
With his brim pulled way down low  
Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet  
Machine guns ready to go_

Steve Cyclone, formerly known as Steve the Surkist had tracked the exploration team and was patiently pacing around a medium sized room, at least twenty pokemon hanging from the ceiling above him. He was going to trap Team Firevine in a Monster House and he wasn't going to let them escape. They would pay for what he had done to him! They would pay for saying no to his request in joining the team. When he finally heard footsteps he signalled his minions to get ready to jump down.

_Are you ready hey are you ready for this?  
Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat yeah_

More footsteps were followed by the faint sound of talking.

"I think that we're going the wrong way." A masculine voice said, anxiety creeping into his voice. Steve signalled again for everyone in the room to keep quiet. This is getting interesting, Steve thought deviously. A different voice, feminine in tone reached his ears.

"It must be in this room. We've already checked every other room on this floor." The female voice answered the first. Steve was grinning from ear to ear by now, he was certain that his face was going to crack in half. Finally a Bulbasaur walked into the dimly lit room, closely followed by a timid looking Charmander.

"Exploration team! Prepare to meet your doom!" Steve shrieked signalling all the other pokemon to jump down from the ceiling to trap the team in a hardcore Monster House.

_Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust hey  
Hey I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust_

The pokemon that had joined Steve in the Monster House trap were fairly weak, but there were a lot of them. Shay taking a lot of hits from about two Chinglings and one Lileep. The Chinglings were both using Wrap and Shay felt like the life was being squeezed out of her. With a well executed Tackle, Shay managed to knock a Chingling flying at the far wall. Next to her, Char was no better. He was being attacked by Steve and two Anoriths. Steve was using all of the water based moves in his arsenal, making Char use one of the last two Reviver Seeds in their treasure bag. Finally managing to use Ember on one of the one of the Anoriths, Char made it faint before focusing his attention on Steve.

_How do you think I'm going to get along  
Without you when you're gone  
You took me for everything that I had  
And kicked me out on my own_

Are you happy are you satisfied?  
How long can you stand the heat  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat look out

As more of the minions fell to their feet, Shay and Char worked their way towards their goal, to finally beat Steve Cyclone and arrest him. Almost in an instant, Shay figured it out. Steve was a Surkist Team Firevine helped out about a week ago. They had rescued a friend of his and he wanted to join the team. Char accepted him straight away but Shay refused. Why did Shay refuse? There was an air of superiority about him that Shay didn't like. A type of vibe that shook Shay to the very bone. Char told Shay that she was being paranoid. She had already seen this before, anyway. She just thought that it was so small that she didn't bother with it. She did have other visions that she did tell Char about. Snapping out of her daydream, Shay found herself knocking out the last Chingling. Char knocked out another Anorith and moved onto the last Lileep in the room. Another round of attacks until two minions and Steve were left standing.

_Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust hey  
Hey I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust_Nearly there, Shay thought to herself as Steve shot a barrage of bubbles out towards Shay. Checking in her treasure bag, she found a Blast Seed and almost dropped it in excitement. Quickly eating the explosive seed, Shay let out a bright burst of flames from her mouth. She managed to hit the last Shellos with the bright burst of flames and effectively knocked it out.

_Hey  
Oh take it - Bite the dust  
Bite the dust hey  
Hey Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust ow  
Another one bites the dust he he  
Another one bites the dust hay yay ya ya ya  
Ooh shout_

Just a little more, Char thought as he launched another attack at the Anorith. The Scratch attack missed and Char found himself pinned down by the pokemon in question. Shay forcefully grabbed the Anorith by its tail and flung it to the far side of the room, making it faint.

"Thanks!" The Charmander called after its partner who had just cornered the Surkist against a wall.

"Get over here!" Shay called to her partner as the outlaw whimpered in fear.

"Bet ya didn't think we'd still be here." Shay smirked at the Surkist who now was looking scared and lost.

_There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man  
And bring him to the ground  
You can beat him  
You can cheat him  
You can treat him bad and leave him  
When he's down yeah  
_

_But I'm ready yes I'm ready for you  
I'm standing on my own two feet  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
Repeating to the sound of the beat_

Preparing their attacks Shay and Char launched themselves at the crook who screamed in fright. Successfully knocking the crook to the ground, Shay pressed the middle button on their Explorers badge and teleported them back to the guild. Officer Magnezone was already waiting for them with two Magnimites.

"Thank you for assisting us with the arrest. Here are your rewards." The Officer said, handing Team Firevine 1000 poke and one Oran Berry.

To say that Team Firevine were angry would be and understatement. An understatement of epic proportions.

"THIS IS ALL WE GET!" Char yelled, the flame on his tail growing to twice its normal size. The police officers backed up against the Outlaw Notices Board in fear, the Surkist behind them stirring and waking up.

_Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust yeah  
Hey I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust  
Shoot out_

E-he! Alright!

"Char! Calm down!" Shay shouted over his growing anger. She wrapped her vines around him and pulled him away from the police officers.

"You better leave. I can't hold him down that long." Shay advised the frightened Magnezone and Magnimite. The police officers hovered away as quickly as they could with Steve in tow. When Isabella the Chimecho rang the bell for dinner, all of Char's anger dropped in an instant. Sighing warily, Shay walked after him to the dining hall.

What a fun job, I'd love to do that again, Shay thought sarcastically before drifting off to sleep that night.

* * *

Do you guys like it? Have I missed anything? Constructive criticism is always accepted!

Should I continue this story?

Thanks for reading!

From,

Lina Ben _  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Believe

PMD2: Moments, Musings and Scenes by Lina Ben

Hello! Instead of two PMD2 stories I have decided to combine them into one massive story. I hope everyone will like this!

Okay, at the start of each chapter I will state which game it is set in. There is some OCs in all three settings.

I don't own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Explorers of Time, Darkness or Sky.

Time to get a move on!

I don't own "Believe" by The Bravery

**Setting: **Post-PMD2

**Warnings: **Violence

**Pairings:** Slight Banette/Swellow, it's just flirting though. Mentioned Absol/Glaceon.

**Believe **

* * *

It has been one year since Sophie the Swellow and Clyde the Banette had been recruited into Team Petalfire's sub team Team Dark Ruin. They had been trained by their leader Sapphire the Lucario and her team-mate Glacier the Glaceon. It was the morning of a new day and Sophie was stretching out her wings in the morning light. Nearby, the two leaders of Team Petalfire were getting ready for the day. Haley the Bulbasaur and Blaze the Torchic have been the best of friends since two years ago when Blaze found Haley unconscious on Treasure Town Beach.

In the three beds next to her team-mates were also getting ready. Sapphire was looking through their Treasure Bag, making sure the team had enough berries and scarfs for the day. The two males of the team we wrestling on Glacier's bed.

"We'll have to stop in town to get a few things." Sapphire said, pulling the bag's strap over her shoulder. Stopping in town to get what they needed, Team Dark Ruin headed to the crossroads to meet up with their leaders.

"You guys are headed to the Concealed Ruins today." The Bulbasaur stated when the team arrived. Sophie and Clyde stiffened and Sapphire and Glacier shot them a look of sympathy. Sophie and Clyde had been recruited from the Concealed Ruins. Their clans also resided there. Sensing her team-mates feelings about this, Sapphire stepped over and brought the two leaders to the side. They spoke quietly with Sapphire almost growling her words out.

"Damn it!" The Lucario growled angrily before turning around and striding back to her team-mates.

"Sorry, Clyde. Sorry, Sophie. Looks like we're going." Sapphire said with a sigh. She felt so horrible about forcing her team to explore their old home.

The familiar sounds, scents and feelings greeted both Clyde and Sophie as they entered the fist floor with Glacier and Sapphire leading ahead. Breaking the tension between her team-mates, Sapphire grinned at Glacier.

"Hey, Glace, don't you think Clyde and Sophie look cute together?" Sapphire said, glancing back at the stoic Glaceon.

"Well, they are the perfect partners. It would seem so." The male Glaceon said with a slight unseen smirk on his face. Sophie stopped and Clyde bumped into her. Shooting glares at their team-mates, Sophie and Clyde suddenly thought of something. Grinning devilishly, the pair whispered a single name into each other's ears.

"At least I'm not hopelessly in love with the leader of Team Fading Sunrise." Sophie said just loudly enough for Glacier to hear, with Clyde giggling behind her. The Glaceon's cheeks went rosy red and Sapphire started laughing too.

"You mean Fade?" Clyde asked with yet another chuckle.

Team Fading Sunrise was another sub-team of Team Petalfire. The team had been named after the two leaders, Fade the Absol and Sunrise the Riolu. The two teams often did similar jobs in the same dungeons together ad were generally great friends. The last two team members were Forrest the Grovyle and Storm the Luxio. They also trained together and sometimes when they got days off, they would with work at Team Petalfire's Explorers Store or play at the beach.

_The faces all around me, they don't smile they just crack  
Waiting for our ship to come but our ship's not coming back  
We do our time like pennies in a jar  
But what are we saving for?_

_But what are we saving for?_

A Loudred and a Taillow walked up behind the Team Dark Ruin. The Taillow jumped and screeched something to the Louded

"Traitors! Traitors!" The little Taillow screeched before Glacier knocked it out with a well aimed Ice Beam. Clyde's shoulders sagged and Sophie shuffled her wings awkwardly. After Sapphire knocked out the Loudred, she glanced back at her team with a somber expression.

"I knew this was a bad idea…" The team leader sighed, rubbing her paws together. It was an old habit from years of training that hadn't quite faded. Finding the stairs, the small team walked up them and out of sight.

About 15 floors of defeating various pokemon, Team Dark Ruin were tired and low on energy. Stopping to take a break in a small corridor, Clyde floated down to settle on Sophie's head.

"So Saph, what are we actually doing here?" Clyde asked the team leader, glancing up from his spot on Sophie's head.

"We're looking for the Treasure floor." The Lucario said, rubbing her paws together.

Sophie and Clyde both groaned. Before their recruitment, Sophie and Clyde both worked as guards for the Treasure floor for their clans. A creek trickled nearby and Sophie was starting to feel thirsty. Sapphire checked to make sure the coast was clear before setting off to get some water. Glacier, the most stoic member of the team looked anxious about something. Suddenly, a loud scream shattered the eerie silence.

_There's a smell of stale fear, it is reeking from our skins  
And the drinking never stops because the drink absolve our sins  
We sit and grow our roots into the floor  
But what are we waiting for?  
But what are we waiting for?_

Running towards where the scream sounded from, Sophie took to the air. Using as much energy as she could, the Swellow pushed her wings hard with Clyde still clinging to her head for dear life. Their leader had been ambushed! Almost crashing into a wall, Sophie landed shakily in a big room. Clyde still clung to her head, a look of worry on his face. Spotting Glacier, Sophie walked one step towards him before being knocked to the ground. Opening her eyes, Sophie found herself gazing up at the Swellow she had been promised to.

"Salvador! What are you doing here?" Sophie gasped; she hadn't expected him to be here.

"We heard that traitor intruders were in the dungeon, so I came to investigate." He said with a sharp squawk. His runaway bride had finally returned. Noticing that Clyde was no longer on her head, Sophie was worried.

"Where's Clyde?" The female Swellow demanded angrily. Above her the warrior laughed.

"Why are you worried about an insignificant ghost? I'd be more worried about what a big strong warrior is going to do to his runaway bride." Salvador said with a low chuckle. Glancing to the side, Sophie saw her team-mates wrapped in vines. Glacier was unconscious, Sapphire had her eyes closed and the four locks of her fur standing up and Clyde was glaring at a small group of Shuppet in the corner. Sapphire was sensing the aura in the room, trying to look for a good escape route.

_So give me something to believe_

'_Cause I am living just to breathe  
And I need something more  
To keep on breathing for  
So give me something to believe  
__  
_Sophie wanted to stand up and attack her captor, but she found herself paralysed. She had been in Team Dark Ruin for a year and she knew that by her being in this team, she was helping the world. She wanted to believe that her team would get through this but she was slowly losing hope.

"What are you doing here?" Salvador asked the Swellow lying on the floor.

"Rescuing a pokemon and looking for an evolution stone." Sophie lied smoothly, gazing up at her captor with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, really? Because I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary in my rounds." Salvador said with an almost teasing smile. Growling in frustration, Sophie tried to move again. Some of the paralysis was starting to slowly fade away. Glancing back at her team-mates, Sophie saw that they were slowly getting out of their bonds.

_Something's always coming, you can hear it in the ground  
It swells into the air with the rising, rising sound  
And never comes but shakes the boards and rattles all the doors  
What are we waiting for?  
What are we waiting for? _

Sophie just needed a little bit more time to wait for the paralysis to fade away fully.

"The pokemon we were going to rescue rescued itself and we have the evolution stone in our Treasure Bag." Sophie lied through her beak, buying more time for her team-mates to escape. Finally the paralysis was gone and Sophie's team-mates were out on the vines. Waiting for Sapphire to signal her, Sophie glared at Salvador in anger.

Finally Sapphire sent the signal. In a rush of movement, Sophie had jumped up and rushed at Salvador with a strong Quick Attack. Knocking him over to distract from the Team Dark Ruin's escape, Sophie spread her wings and threw herself into the air. Gliding through the narrow corridors after her team-mates, Clyde glided alongside her. Reaching the stairs, the team rushed up the steps just in time. Stopping in a wide room, the team panted and gasped until they caught their breath.

"I'm going to report this to Haley and Blaze once we get back." Sapphire said after a lengthy silence. The others nodded in agreement, still exhausted after their brief predicament.

"Who was that guy, Soph?" The Banette spoke up, his voice unusually raspy.

"I was promised to him in an arranged marriage." Sophie said quietly, ducking her head down.

_So give me something to believe  
'Cause I am living just to breathe  
And I need something more  
To keep on breathing for  
So give me something to believe_

Rested up enough to keep going, the team stood up and trekked onwards. As the team walked onward to reach their destination, Sophie thought about her life before she was recruited. On the 20th floor, Clyde nudged Sophie. Glancing at what he was showing her, she saw a sleeping Delcatty.

"Saph, can I please have an Iron Thorn?" Clyde asked the leader of the team with a cheeky grin.

"Fine." Sapphire said with a slight smirk. Sapphire smirking often ended as being a disastrous thing. Clyde grabbed a Iron Thorn out of the bag and promptly threw it at the sleeping Delcatty. The sleeping Delcatty woke up just as Team Dark Ruin disappeared around the corner.

Gazing suspiciously around the room, the Delcatty growled threateningly. Collapsing in a fit of giggles, Clyde and Sophie leaned against each other for support. Rolling their eyes at the pair, Glacier and Sapphire sighed and motioned Sophie and Clyde to continue onwards. Beating various pokemon across more floors, Team Dark Ruin found some interesting items. As the pokemon got stronger and smarter, the team held their ground and managed to get all the way to the 29th floor.

_I am hiding from some beast but the beast was always here  
Watching without eyes because the beast is just my fear  
That I am just nothing, now that's just what I've become  
What am I waiting for?  
It's already done_

The 29th floor was rumoured to house a Treasure Chamber. As Team Dark Ruin trawled the entire floor they finally reached the Treasure Chamber. Rather than opening the Treasure Chamber with a key, Sapphire managed to pick the lock with the spike on her right paw. Opening up the door, the team walked slowly into the small room and spotted a Treasure Box in the middle of the floor. Putting the Treasure Box in their Treasure Bag, the team left the Treasure Chamber and found the stairs to go to the last floor.

Ascending the stairs the team finally arrived at their destination. The last floor was wide and held 6 Deluxe Boxes. Wordlessly, the team split apart and gathered two boxes each. Gazing around the room, Sophie felt a sense of familiararity in her wings. That feeling left when Sapphire motioned the team to the Warp Pad. Glacier followed quietly and Clyde giggled as he floated forward. Taking a few steps forward and linking her wing in Clyde's hand, Sophie sighed. Grabbing Glacier's paw, and Glacier grabbing Clyde's other hand, the team stepped onto the Warp Pad and found themselves back at the crossroads.

_So give me something to believe  
'Cause I am living just to breathe  
And I need something more  
To keep on breathing for  
So give me something to believe_

_And I need something more  
To keep on breathing for  
So give me something to believe_

As Sapphire gave her report to Haley and Blaze, Glacier, Clyde and Sophie walked towards the beach to hang out with Team Fading Sunrise. Sapphire arrived at the beach about 10 minutes after everyone else. Fade the Absol and Glacier were in the midst of a discussion. Sunrise and Sapphire sat on the beach facing each other talking about recent mission. Forrest the Grovyle and Storm the Luxio were swimming in the cool water with Clyde. Meanwhile, Sophie was flying high in the sky, trying to forget about the day that had passed. She did believe in both herself and her team and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Do you guys like it? Have I missed anything? Constructive criticism is always accepted! Please don't hesitate in reviewing!

Thanks for reading!

From,

Lina Ben


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

PMD2: Moments, Musings and Scenes by Lina Ben

Hello! Instead of two PMD2 stories I have decided to combine them into one massive story. I hope everyone will like this!

Okay, at the start of each chapter I will state which game it is set in. There is some OCs in all three settings.

I don't own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Explorers of Time, Darkness or Sky.

Time to get a move on!

I don't own "Plans" by Birds of Tokyo.

**Setting: **PMD2: Explorers of Darkness

**Warnings: **None

**Pairing: **Friendshipping, otherwise called Beachshipping (Treeko/Cyndaquil)

**Plans**

* * *

_We made plans to kiss the sun at night  
Hopeless dreamers, hopeless types  
Shedding skin you show your beauty scars  
Don't forget me or who you are_

Darkness embraced Talia like a blanket. She could faintly hear the waves crashing on the shore of the beach. She also noticed that something was shaking her shoulder. Opening her eyes, Talia surveyed her surroundings and stood up. Who shook her out of unconsciousness? Turning to face the person that helped her, she gazed at him in confusion.

"Great! You're awake!" The Pokemon said with relief. Talia, however didn't notice him as she looked around the place she was in.

'Where…where am I?' She asked herself in confusion. Where was she?

"You weren't moving. You really had me worried there!" The Cyndaquil said with a relieved smile. Nope, Talia still had no idea where she was. Glancing around the surroundings she found herself at a beach.

"How did you wind up passed out here?" He asked in wonder. Talia was now even more confused then before.

'I…I was passed out? What happened…?' Why was she passed out? Did she fall and hit her head?

"Anyway, I'm Cam. Glad to meet you!" Cam said with a bright smile before asking his next question.

"So who might you be? I don't think I've seen your face around here." The Cyndaquil asked again. Talia narrowed her eyes. If she knew who she was then she wouldn't be stuck here, would she?

"I'm human." Talia told the Cyndaquil with a slight tone of annoyance.

"What! You don't look human! You look like a totally normal Treeko to me!" He yelped in shock, stepping a pace backwards.

'It's true! I've turned into a Treeko!' Talia realized after taking a good look at herself.

'…But how did this happen? I don't remember anything…' Talia asked herself, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're…a little odd," he said "are you pulling some kind of trick on me?" He asked the Treeko with a worried look on his face.

'What? Of course not!' Talia thought with frown before quickly shaking her head.

"You're telling me the truth? Ok, then what's your name?" The small Cyndaquil asked with a small frown.

"I'm Talia." The Treeko said simply.

_You know this don't feel right  
Who knows what we feel?_

"Oh, Talia is your name? OK." The Cyndaquil said and then nodded with a nervous smile.

'Maybe he can help me.' The Treeko thought, a faint glimmer of hope in her soul.

"Well, you don't seem to be a bad Pokemon at least." Cam said quietly, almost to himself.

"Sorry that I doubted you. More and more bad Pokemon keep turning up, you see! A lot of Pokemon have started being aggressive lately. Things have gone wild for some reason…" Cam said, almost stumbling over his words. Talia thought it was kinda cute.

'Where did that thought come from?' The Treeko asked herself suddenly before stopping to wait for Cam to speak again.

Suddenly, two other Pokemon came up from behind the Cyndaquil and pushed him into the Treeko. The two small Pokemon went tumbling to the nearby rocks. Lying under the Cyndaquil, Talia could see a small golden plaque that read _Forever lost, but never forgotten_. As the Cyndaquil got up to face the attackers, Talia got to her feet steadily.

"Well, I do beg your pardon." The Koffing said with a feral smirk. Talia bristled silently as the two Pokemon both smirked at the Treeko and the Cyndaquil.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for?" Cam growled. He looked so angry that Talia could see a small vein popping in his head. The Zubat cackled annoyingly before saying "Can't figure it out? We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us can you?" The Zubat said with an evil smile. Cam looked taken aback, so much so that he even took a step back.

"That's yours isn't it?" The Zubat said again, pointing to a strangely shaped rock that was sitting in the sand. Cam's eyes widened both in shock and in recognition.

"Hey! That's…!" The Cyndaquil yelped but had no time to finish what he was going to say. The Zubat and the Koffing suddenly snatched it from the sand and laughed at Cam's shocked face. They made a jibe at him, taunting him and saying he was a coward.

_I just met you I can read your thoughts  
What they tell me is what I want  
I'll keep you guessing keep you wanting more  
'Cos where we're going no one knows_

As the pair walked into the nearby cave with another snide remark, Cam glanced down to the ground.

"What should I do? That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me." The Cyndaquil sighed sadly, but continued on.

"If I lost that…" Cam said with tears in his eyes and was choking on his words.

Shaking his head out of it, there was a new glint of determination in his eyes.

"No! There's no time to waste! I have to get it back! Will you help me?" The Cyndaquil asked and Talia wondered where this drive and determination came from. Nodding firmly, the two then ran into the cave.

_You know this don't feel right  
Who knows this could feel right_

I just met you, I swear I read your thoughts  
So don't forget me or what you want

Easily going through the cave and defeating the various Pokemon and picking up strange items, the pair trekked though the cave in search of the Koffing and the Zubat. Finally reaching the end of the cave, the two sighed in relief as they spotted the Koffing and the Zubat. Grabbing their attention with a firm "Hey!" the two thieves turned around. The Koffing greeted Cam with a snide remark and the Cyndaquil winced, taking a small step back.

"Give me back what you stole from me!" Cam yelled at the two Pokemon, leaning forward as hid did so.

"I don't think we will, kid." The Zubat said after a moments thought while the Koffing chimed in with an "A snooze, ya lose, losers!"

"Why not!" Talia suddenly yelled, shaking the walls of the room.

'Wow where did that come from?' The Treeko asked herself, placing a hand over her mouth.

_Light up the stage, make your move, give me something  
So I can dance in your light and to your rhythm_

Soon it unfolds who we are in this masquerade of stars  
Tear off the mask, the face you hide is what I'm missing

Deciding to do a battle for it, both teams got ready. Beginning the battle, both pair got in some pretty good offensive and defensive attacks. Talia pounded the Zubat with her tail and Cam tackled the Koffing to the ground over and over until the Zubat and Koffing were both lying on the ground in pain. The two complained for awhile before throwing the stone back to Cam and running out of the cave. Happy to have finally gotten his treasure back, Cam hugged the stone to his chest and then hugged Talia. The Treeko froze in shock, but after a few minutes she hugged him back. She couldn't remember how long it had been since she hugged someone, but it felt nice and warm with the young Cyndaquil embracing her warmly.

"Thank you, Talia. Thank you." The Cyndaquil breathed in her ear, making the Treeko blush.

Walking back out of the cave, the pair stopped and faced each other.

'I only helped this Cyndaquil because I happened to be there…was that the right thing to do?' Talia thought as Cam kept thanking her.

Smiling to herself, Talia thought 'I guess so. This Pokemon is clearly grateful for my help. It's nice to be appreciated.' Placing the strange stone between them, Cam smiled at her and said

"Here is what they stole. I call it my Relic Fragment." He said, pushing the stone towards me. Gazing at the rock while Cam talked about why he like legends and lore, Talia saw a strange pattern inscribed on it. The pattern brought out an unknown feeling in Talia, a feeling of familiarity. Where had she seen this pattern before? While Cam talked about how he wanted to be an explorer to unravel the mysteries behind his Relic Fragment, Talia listened patiently.

"What about you Talia, what are you going to do now?" Cam asked her, wondering what the unusual Pokemon was going to do.

'I really have no idea where I'm going to go.' Talia thought sadly. Where could she go?

"Can I ask you a big favour? Will you join me to make and exploration team?" The Cyndaquil asked, gazing at her seriously.

'What? What should I do? I'm getting recruited out of the blue! Well, it wouldn't hurt in teaming up with him, I guess.' Talia thought it through as the sun was starting to set.

_We made plans to kiss the sun at night  
Hopeless dreamers, hopeless types  
One was turning, one was standing still  
I won't forget what was promised here_

You know this don't feel right  
Who knows what we feel?

"OK. I'll join you, Cam." Talia agreed to Cam's request with a smile.

"I mean, who knows, maybe we will sole the mystery of your Relic Fragment and maybe we will find out how I got here." She said with a bright smile, while placing her hand in front of her for him to shake. Instead of taking her hand, Cam caught her wrist and brought her into a warm embrace. Blushing deeply, Talia let a small smile grace her lips. Breaking apart, the two left the beach and headed to the Wigglytuff Guild.

What they didn't know that this would be the start of the greatest exploration team of the decade, Team Enigma.

Do you guys like it? Have I missed anything? Does it flow? Please, feel free to leave a review. I really want to know what you guys think.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

From,

Lina Ben


	5. Chapter 5: Uprising

PMD2: Moments, Musings and Scenes by Lina Ben

Hello! Instead of two PMD2 stories I have decided to combine them into one massive story. I hope everyone will like this!

Okay, at the start of each chapter I will state which game it is set in. There is some OCs in all three settings.

I don't own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Explorers of Time, Darkness or Sky.

Time to get a move on!

Basically, this is my version of the "In the Future of Darkness" Special Episode in PMD3: Explorers of Sky.

I don't own "Uprising" by Muse.

**Setting: **Post**-**PMD3: Explorers of Sky

**Warnings: **Violence, one-sided sexual innuendo and flirting, cussing, references to sex and some pre-slash.

**Pairings:** Slight Actaeonshipping (Grovyle/Dusknoir) and Dusknoir/Dialga worship.

**Uprising**

* * *

Stirring from his unconscious state, the Grovyle glanced around and spotted the Dusknoir's limp body.

'Is this the future? Are we back?' The Grovyle thought glancing back to the ground. 'Does this mean that the future hasn't been saved?' He wondered, glancing back at the other Pokemon's body. Feeling one knee buckle under his weight, the Grovyle leaned down on one knee and grabbed his shoulder in pain. He has sustained pretty bad injuries from his earlier battle with the Dusknoir. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a Sableye walk onto the scene.

"G-g-grovyle!" The ghost Pokemon stuttered and quickly fled the scene. Tensing his muscles in both paranoia and fear, the Grovyle winced in pain.

'They've found me already, I need to leave.' The Grovyle thought as he pictured the Sableye ambushing him if he stayed much longer.

_Paranoia is in bloom,  
The PR transmissions will resume  
They'll try to push drugs that keep us all dumbed down  
And hope that we will never see the truth around  
(So come on)_

The Dusknoir was finally stirring and waking up. Spotting the Grovyle, the Dusknoir rushed towards him but stopped up short and collapsed under the weight of his injuries.

"Don't push yourself now." The Grovyle said bluntly, but felt a mere twinge of concern for the other Pokemon. As the ghost Pokemon got back up he laughed and gasped for air, mumbling something incoherent.

"I don't want to disappear. Not yet, anyway." The Dusknoir said when he snapped out of his incoherent mumblings. Nodding, the Grovyle thought about what had happened.

"According to the planetary investigation team, everyone was in agreement about wanting to change the future. Anyway, I have to get out of here." The Grovyle said, turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" The Dusknoir said with a slight waver in his voice.

"The Sableye found me earlier while you were still unconscious. They will probably tell Primal Dialga about your failure. Anyway, if Primal Dialga is going to send another agent to the past he will need to be very still for a long time." The Grovyle explained patiently before sighing.

"So I'm going to fight him now. I'm heading to Temporal Tower." The Grovyle said after the Dusknoir stared at him in silence. The Dusknoir stared at him incredulously.

"How can you possibly defeat Master Dialga in the state you're in? You can barely even move a muscle without wincing in pain." The Dusknoir gasped at the other Pokemon in both shock and awe. Despite hating the Grovyle, he wasn't about to lead him to his suicide. The Grovyle was already doing that himself.

"I already know I won't win." The Grovyle said before turning around and walking away.

_Another promise, another seed  
Another packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed  
And all the green belts wrapped around our minds  
And endless red tape to keep the truth confined  
(So come on)_

Making his way though Barren Valley by himself, the Grovyle arrived in the Barren Valley Clearing to travel to the next dungeon.

"Grovyle!" Yelled a familiar voice from the distance. Turning around Grovyle spotted Dusknoir gliding towards him.

"I knew you'd come after me, Dusknoir. Anyway, so you seriously intend to fight me in the condition that you are in?" The Grovyle said warily, eying the other Pokemon in caution.

Before the Dusknoir could answer, four Sableye arrived on the scene. Thinking that the Sableye would come to help him, the Dusknoir laughed his usual evil laugh. Ordering the Sableye to knock out the Grovyle, the Grovyle tensed his body and stepped into his usual battle stance. Two of the Sableye rushed at the Grovyle and scratched him quickly while the other two went for the Dusknoir. Gasping in surprise, the Dusknoir yelled out in pain in realization that his minions were attacking him.

"Fight back! Don't you get it? They aren't only aiming for me anymore!" The Grovyle yelled as the four Sableye closed in around them. Back to back, the unusual pair readied themselves and attacked at will.

_They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious  
So come on_

After finishing them off, the Grovyle and the Dusknoir agreed that they had a better chance of surviving if they worked together. The Dusknoir agreed to it because he also wanted to find out why his followers were attacking him and if Master Dialga had abandoned him. At first it was a bit of a shock to the Grovyle but after thinking it though, he eventually agreed.

"Just don't try anything funny. Otherwise, I will beat you down and leave you here all alone." The Grovyle said as a warning before turning around to head to the next destination.

As the unlikely pair travelled through the Dark Wasteland the Grovyle walked quickly so that he could somehow escape the leer that was being sent his way. Chuckling darkly, the Dusknoir had gotten so close that the Grovyle could feel the Dusknoir's warm breath on his neck.

"Are you nervous about having your back exposed to me?" The Dusknoir asked in a seemingly innocent tone of voice.

'Of course I'm nervous about having my back exposed to my rival! Unless, the Dusknoir meant it in a different manner. Oh, crap!' The Grovyle thought and suddenly stopped so that Dusknoir bumped right into him. Turning around and roughly pushing the other Pokemon away to get his personal space back, the Grovyle glared at his new ally with a dark red blush dusting his cheeks.

"I think that this qualifies as something funny." the Grovyle growled darkly before turning around and walking towards their destination.

_Interchanging mind control  
Come let the revolution takes its toll  
If you could flick the switch and open your third eye  
You'd see that we should never be afraid to die  
(So come on)  
_

Using Dig to sneak up on a lone Sableye at the Dark Wasteland Clearing the Grovyle cornered the Sableye with the Dusknoir. As the pair questioned the Sableye into talking, they found out that Primal Dialga had a new henchman that was a replacement for the Dusknoir. Angrily kicking and punching the Sableye, the small Pokemon barely managed to escape when Dusknoir aimed his last punch at the stone wall behind the Sableye. Letting the Sableye go, the pair decided to go to Temporal Tower in confront Primal Dialga. While travelling there, the Dusknoir decided to engage the Grovyle in a conversation about his life before the darkness descended on their lives.

"My name is really Gabrielo and I was named after my grandfather." The Grovyle said after a lot of pestering from the Dusknoir.

"So what's your name then?" Gabrielo asked with an uneasy smile.

"Azael. I actually named myself after an old Giratina legend. I was named Death before then." The Dusknoir said glancing off into the distance, as if remembering the past memories. Gabrielo flared his wrist leaves in concern. If they confronted Primal Dialga and the new henchman was there and if Azael were to side with Dialga then he would have three enemies to worry about!

_Rise up and take the power back  
It's time the fat cats had a heart attack  
They know that their time's coming to an end  
We have to unify and watch our flag ascend  
(So come on)_

Passing though Temporal Tower in a flash, the pair arrived at the peak of the tall and broken tower only to find that Primal Dialga wasn't there.

"Why isn't anyone here?" Gabrielo asked Azael in confusion. Azael's eye light up with an idea as the Grovyle turned to face him.

"It is possible that Primal Dialga has to use the Passage of Time in order to send the new agent to the past." The Dusknoir mused aloud while Gabrielo gasped in shock.

"We have to hurry!" The Grovyle yelled before grabbing Azael's large wrist to drag him toward Dusk Forest. As they ran, Gabrielo rapidly explained to Azael that the Celebi, Ceres, was in trouble.

Travelling through three dungeons to reach the Celebi was tiring for both the Grovyle and the Dusknoir but they pressed on. Finally revealing that Azael betrayed him so that he could use his body to travel back to the past to stop Team Firevine from achieving their goal to restore time back to normal, the Dusknoir chuckled darkly.

"I'm going to be inside you, controlling your every whim and you won't be able to do a thing about it." Azael laughed, instead this time it was low and heady instead of his usual cackle. If Gabrielo could blush, he would have. When asked if the Grovyle still trusted the Dusknoir, Gabrielo managed to shock them all.

"I…I still…trust…you." Gabrielo managed to say under the weight of the electricity pounding though his body. His soul was so close to leaving his body that the Grovyle had to focus to keep his world from disappearing.

"We had a moment of understanding…just once we were on the same page…and I sensed that your feelings of hatred had vanished…" Gabrielo pressed on and Azael denying everything.

"Your spirit is shining, Azael…please…just think about what it truly means to live!" the Grovyle yelled before coughing and whimpering in pain. Azael was starting to feel it, the pain that Gabrielo was experiencing. Screaming in pain and knocking aside the Sableyes, Dusknoir pressed his hand to either side of his head and willed for the pain to stop.

As the electricity and pain intensified, Gabrielo screamed and tried desperately to send his mind somewhere else, away from the pain. The world was starting to go white as, the Grovyle breathed his last breaths. Everything went white…

_They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious  
So come on_

Slowly opening his eyes, Gabrielo realized that the Dusknoir was lying on top of him.

"Master Dusknoir rescued Grovyle…" The Sableyes murmured and whispered to themselves as Ceres's cry reached Gabrielo's ears. Pulling the Dusknoir into a quick hug, the Grovyle moaned gently against the hulking form of his partner.

"Thank you." Gabrielo whispered gently before reaching up and pressing a kiss to the ghost Pokemon's face. Darkness quickly descended on the valley as Primal Dialga appeared from out of nowhere. Kicking the Dusknoir of Gabrielo's body, Primal Dialga roared ferociously before disappearing of somewhere else in a huge explosion. Recovering from their fight, Ceres, Gabrielo and Azael readied themselves to fight Primal Dialga on top of Vast Ice Mountain. Time was beginning to move again, Gabrielo noted to himself with a slight smile.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey_

Clearing Vast Ice Mountain easily, the trio finally arrived at the pinnacle. As the small group confronted Primal Dialga, the four of them began to glow.

"Our end is coming! History is being distorted!" the Grovyle yelled to his friends as they readied themselves. It wasn't a very long battle. With Primal Dialga already in pain, the trio finished him off in less than 5 minutes. With Primal Dialga collapsing the three also collapsed, struggling to breathe. Primal Dialga was the first to disappear in a flurry of golden bubbles.

"Gabrielo…please tell me…my spirit…did it shine?" Azael asked the Grovyle, using the last of his strength to grip Gabrielo's hand tightly in his.

"Yes. Extraordinarily." The Grovyle whispered back, giving his hand a firm squeeze.

"Thanks to you…Gabrielo…I lived…I have no…regrets." Azael finally said after struggling on the words before finally fading away.

Crawling over to the Celebi and gently pulling hr into his arms, the Grovyle noticed something. The morning sun had finally risen. It was so beautiful, just how he experienced it back in the past.

"Ceres, look! It's the morning sun…can you see it?" He said quietly, taking deep and steady breaths to keep calm.

"It's…beautiful, Gabrielo. I had no idea…that it could be so warm…I'm so happy I got to see the sun with you…" She whispered, her eyes finally closing shut.

"Goodbye, Gabrielo." She gasped, finally breathing her last breath. Finally fading away in golden bubbles, the pair held onto each other for dear life.

_They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious  
So come on _

Opening his eyes hoping to find himself in the Hall of Origin, the Grovyle found himself and the Celebi and the Dusknoir lying on top of the pinnacle.

Getting up, Gabrielo gazed around in confusion.

"What a-are we still doing h-here? Didn't history change?" the Grovyle asked Azael and Ceres.

"Wonderful! But I don't know why we were fading and we didn't disappear. We are all alive!" Ceres shouted happily as she started to fly in circles in the air.

"Was this a miracle?" the Dusknoir asked himself, gazing at his hands in wonder.

"NO. IT WAS NO MIRACLE." A very loud voice shook the ground. Glancing around to see where it came from the trio finally spotted Dialga standing just in front of the Passage of Time.

"FOR A VERY LONG TIME…I SAW ONLY DARKNESS…AND DURING THAT TIME…THE WORLD BECAME FILLED WITH CHAOS." The Temporal Beast said, gently bowing its head.

"Master Dialga…" the Dusknoir whispered, taking a small step towards the great beast.

"I AKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY FOR IT. NOW THAT THINGS HAVE BEEN RESLOVED, I'LL SUPPORT THIS NEW WORLD FROM HERE ON OUT." The great beast finally said before making its chest jewel glow and a rainbow light and showing the trio the new world by telepathy.

Arriving back that the pinnacle, Gabrielo took a brave step forward and asked a question.

"Earlier when we did not disappear…you said it wasn't a miracle, but it was thanks to you?" the Grovyle asked hesitantly.

"NO. IT WASN'T ME. I DON'T HAVE THE NECESSARY POWER TO STOP YOU FROM DISAPPEARING. HOWEVER, A BEING OF HIGHER POWER COULD HAVE DONE IT." Dialga said with quietly.

"I MUST EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE. I AM TRULY GRATEFUL TO BOTH YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS IN THE PAST." The great temporal beast said as the Grovyle glanced towards the beautiful sunrise. Azael floated to hover next to Gabrielo and softly placed the Grovyle's hand in his. As they gazed out to the sunrise, Gabrielo sent a message on the wind.

'Char, Shay? Can you hear me? We're alive!' Gabrielo thought with a sweet smile on his face.

Back in the past as Team Firevine took a stroll down the beach, Shay the Bulbasaur tensed and gasped as she heard her dear friend's voice carrying on the wind.

"Did you hear that?" Shay asked her Charmander friend, grabbing his paw.

"Hear what?" Char asked, clearly confused.

"Nothing, never mind." Shay said with a smile as he gazed at the warm setting sun.

* * *

Whew! Finished! That took nearly 3 hours!

Do you guys like it? Have I missed anything? Does it flow? Please, feel free to leave a review. I really want to know what you guys think.

Thanks for reading!

From,

Lina Ben


	6. Chapter 6: All In

PMD2: Moments, Musings and Scenes by Lina Ben

Okay, at the start of each chapter I will state which game it is set in. There is some OCs in all three settings.

I don't own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Explorers of Time, Darkness or Sky.

Time to get a move on!

I have made up the names and some of the genders for Team Raider, Team AWD and Team Charm. You'll see them in the story.

I don't own "All In" by Lifehouse.

**Setting: **Post**-**PMD2: Explorers of Time

**Warnings: **Sexual innuendo and flirting, cussing, minor swearing, references to sex, Team Charm ogling and some minor mentioned slash.

**Pairings:** Antiquityshipping (Gallade/Weavile), background Sableye/Mismagius, background Abrok/Drapion.

**All In **

**

* * *

**

At the Marine Resort, a meeting for Master Rank explorers and rescuers was being held. The Master Rank Conference boasted the very best explorers and rescuers from around the land. The four best teams from Treasure Town had been transported there the day before the first day of the conference to set up their information stands and team rooms. Team Raider, Team AWD, Team Charm and a new Master Rank team named Team Petalfire had arrived at the same time. Team Petalfire had brought along their sub team Team Regret as an example of their networks within their own team. The Treasure Town teams had rooms in the same corridor, luckily, so that they could easily visit each other in their rooms. On the first day, all of the Master Rank teams and above had various meetings and lectures on team networks, team management, various dungeons that only Master Rank Teams could access and jobs that only Master Rank Teams could do. The first night, there was a special ball gala called "The One Thousand Nights of Jirachi".

During the dinner, Galahad the Gallade, the leader of Team Raider sat awkwardly between his two team-mates. He never did like these dances. His two team-mates were also a bit on edge. Ryan the Rhyperior kept glancing around the room in wonder, his gaze occasionally falling on the Team Charm girls. His other partner, Leilani the Roserade, was glancing worriedly at Team Petalfire. She was worried because it was their first conference and a few years ago, when Team Raider had first joined the Master Rank Conference, there was an altercation between their team and a senior Rescue Team. There weren't many Master Rank Rescue Teams at the conference this year, but you could never be too careful. Gazing at the ceiling in both boredom and nervous waiting, Galahad thought about Willow the Weavile and her team. Wait, why was he thinking about her?

_All night staring at the ceiling_

_Counting for minutes I've been feeling this way_

_So far away and so alone_

Galahad the Gallade and Willow the Weavile had been friends for about a year now. They used to be enemies before then but eventually grew tired of their fighting and arguing and made a truce for both of their teams. Eventually, after being forced together to explore a dungeon they were soon friends. When the dinner finally ended, the music started up and a few of the teams started dancing. Other teams chatted about missions and jobs they had recently undertaken. Team Petalfire and their sub team, Team Regret was dancing on the floor with Midnight the Umbreon and Labyrinth the Spiritomb whispering together. The other two, Autumn the Mismagius and Diamond the Sableye were holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes, off in their own little world. Meanwhile, Galahad and his team stood awkwardly near a table filled with snack food and a bowl filled with Pecha Berry juice. On the other side of the room, Team AWD was in the same predicament.

Team AWD was a very prideful team. Willow the Weavile and her team-mates Crowley the Abrok and Darren the Drapion were a force to be reckoned with. They also hated Team Charm with a vengeance. As the all-girls team walked by, swaying their hips in a seductive way to influence the two males on Team AWD, Willow glared icy daggers at them.

"Oh, boys~" The leader, Lyra called over to them and glanced back only to get the middle claw from Willow. Shocked, the three gasped at what she had done. Marching over to Team AWD, the girls put their hands on their hips and glared at the female Weavile.

"What is like, your problem?" Lyra shrieked at the Weavile. Folding her arms against her chest, Willow glared at the three girls.

"My problem is that you are trying to get my team-mates following you only to completely ignore the fact that they only have eyes for each other." The Weavile explained angrily, feeling her blood boil underneath her fur. It was true though, the Abrok was curled around the Drapion in a very intimate manor and the two were gazing into each other's eyes, lost in their own little world. Galahad was watching this argument with interest, but decided to walk over there to quell the argument before a fight were to break out.

_But you know it's alright_

_I came to my senses_

_Letting go of my defences_

"What! But, but all boys like me! All boys like us!" Lyra whined in confusion, her ears beginning to twitch in anger.

"Not Crowley and Darren, obviously." Willow said coldly, the temperature around her body dropping. Having had enough of the smart-mouthed Weavile, the Lopunny lunged at the Weavile and smashing a fist into Willow's face. It was then that Galahad jumped in to save his friend. He grabbed the Weavile by her shoulders, wincing at how cold she was and pulled her out of the way of the second incoming fist while Glade the Gardevior and Meredith the Medicham pulled their partner away.

"Are you okay, Willow?" He asked her quietly, gently brushing his hand across her already bruising eye. Wincing in pain, the Weavile glanced up to the Gallade and gave a firm nod.

_There's no way I'm giving up this time_

_Yeah, you know I'm right here_

_I'm not losing you this time_

Pulling the Team AWD leader over to where his team-mates were now sitting, the Weavile sat in the chair and let the Leilani the Roserade inspect her eye. Finally noticing their leader, Crowley slithered over to where Team Raider sat with their leader while Darren walked over hurriedly.

"Lady Weavile, are you all right?" "Lady Weavile, what happened?" The couple had learned the art of talking at the very same time, which both disturbed and impresses Galahad.

"While you two were off in your own world, I defended your honour of not being brainless fan boys of the Testosterone Bait, over there." Willow said quietly and quickly pointed behind her to where the all girl group were sitting. While Leilani ran to the kitchens to get ice, the Team AWD leader explained what had happened.

"We're sorry, Lady Weavile. We're team-mates, we're meant to look out for one another. We are really sorry we didn't notice sooner." Crowley said, bowing his head while Darren nodded.

"It's fine. Captain Airhead over there didn't know hat you two were an item." The Weavile said, brushing off their apology with a one-armed shrug.

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide_

_I'm falling harder than a landslide_

_I spend a week away from you last night_

When Leilani came back with the ice, the Weavile quickly put it to her eye and sighed in relief. The two teams started talking about a recent job that both Galahad and Willow had been ambushed by the very same trap. Half an hour later, Crowley and Darren said they were going back to Team AWD's room to "do stuff" so Willow stated that she was going to be staying in Team Raider's room for the night. She, for one, did not want to walk in one her team-mates figuring out how male Pokemon mate. Leilani and Ryan decided to go and mingle for awhile which left Galahad and Willow sitting together, giggling about stuff ups in jobs and about other Master Rank teams. During that time, something happened. Galahad began to look at the Team AWD leader in a different light. It was as if someone had flicked a switch inside of his mind and heart. The Gallade couldn't explain it but he knew that the Weavile could feel it too.

_And now I'm calling, calling out your name_

_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in_

_I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

Nearby, Team Charm sat down to talk very loudly about what had just happened.

"So, what do you think about Willow?" The Gardevior, Glade, asked her leader. If anything, she was the one on Team Charm who had the most sense, the female Weavile thought with a lazy smirk.

"She's just jealous that we are so hot. She probably even hasn't had a boyfriend yet!" Lyra cackled hysterically, her team-mates dissolving into laughter themselves.

"I bet all the males in the room think that she's, like, a total ice queen. Better yet, ice bitch!" The Lopunny said once she calmed down a bit. Growling, the Weavile tightened her claws into a fist. Suddenly, a hand came down on her fist and gently squeezed. This surprised Willow so much that she loosened her claws and glanced up to whom was squeezing her hand. She found herself gazing into the eyes of a Gallade who was smiling softly. Leaning in close to the side of her face, Galahad felt the Weavile shiver at the close contact.

"Calm down, Willow. Don't let those girls get to you." He whispered, glancing behind her to lock gazes with the leader of Team Charm. What surprised the female Weavile even more was what the Gallade did next. He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

_There's no taking back what we've got_

_Too strong, we've had each other's back for too long_

_There's no breaking up this time_

_And you know its okay, I came to my senses_

_Letting go of my defences_

_There's no way I'm giving up this time_

Gasping in shock, Willow wondered what the Gallade was up to. Glancing to what he was looking at, she was looking at the shocked face of the leader of Team Charm. Now she knew what was going on. As he took her claws in his hands, Willow smirked up at him. Time to deliver some payback, Team AWD style!

"I think that the males in this room think that if I mate with them, I will eat them afterwards. I mean, do I look like an Ariados to you?" The Weavile said with a smirk as the two Pokemon stood up.

"We'll just have to prove them wrong then." Galahad said with a very evil smirk that Willow couldn't help but be proud of. Walking to the middle of the dance floor, hand in claw, the two happily grinned and smiled at the shocked faces around them. Facing each other, Galahad placed a hand on her hip and grabbed the other claw in his other hand. Willow placed a claw on his shoulder and gasped as Galahad drew her in close to his body.

"Gotta make it look real, right?" The Gallade whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek again. Feeling her face warm, Willow nodded and smirked back up at him.

After about three dances together on the floor, Leilani and Ryan finally spotted them on the dance floor.

"Pay up, Ryan." The Roserade said to the Rhyperior and held out a rose bush hand. Ryan grumbled and gave her 1000 Poke dollars.

"I'm going to go give Team Petalfire's share to them." Leilani said with a smile before leaving to look for the new Master Rank team. Meanwhile, Team Charm was still in a state of shock. Snapping out of it, Lyra stood up and marched right over to the Gallade and Weavile on the dance floor. Pulling the dancing couple apart, the Lopunny grabbed Willow's wrist in a firm grip.

"What do you think you're doing, bitch? Galahad is meant to be single so that he can fall in love with Glade!" Lyra screeched loudly, almost shattering both Willow and Galahad's eardrums. Sensing danger, Galahad grabbed the Loppuny by her shoulders and thrust her away from them.

"Leave us alone. You have no right to lay a claim on me for either yourself or your friend. Willow is my friend and I'll dance with her because she is my friend." The Gallade said darkly, a promise of pain on his breath. Pulling the surprised Weavile towards him yet again, the Lopunny stormed off, muttering darkly. As the current song slowed, Galahad wrapped his arms around the Weavile in an intimate embrace. They swayed to the music, talking about why Lyra acted the way she did. She was friendly to strangers, overly friendly towards male Pokemon and cold towards other female Pokemon. They knew that Team Petalfire didn't like them that much but everyone else was oblivious to Team Charm's hidden agenda.

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide_

_I'm falling harder than a landslide_

_I spend a week away from you last night_

_And now I'm calling, calling out your name_

_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in_

_I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

As the night came to a quick end, all of the teams quickly left for their rooms. Willow joined Team Raider in their room. All of the team rooms had two bunk beds except for Team Petalfire's room which had three bunk beds for their sub team. Ryan the Rhyperior took one of the bottom bunks, pouting about his lost money. Leilani took the bunk above him, grinning because of her winnings. Willow took the high bunk on the other bunk bed, sighing to herself. Galahad took the bottom bunk and lied down on his back.

"Goodnight, team." Galahad whispered into the darkness. It was something that he said every night before going to sleep and tonight was no exception. His two team-mates said goodnight out of habit and Willow murmured goodnight just because she wanted to get to sleep faster. As they all drifted off into sleep, they thought about many things but the last picture in Galahad and Willow's minds were each other.

_I want it, I want it, I want it_

_I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah_

_I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah_

Gasping for breath out of a horrible nightmare, Willow sat up and glanced under her bed only to see that Galahad wasn't there. Getting off the bed and walking down the hall Willow followed the soft footsteps she could hear. Finally arriving at a beautiful stone balcony, she spotted Galahad leaning against the stone edge, gazing out to the sea. Sensing that there was someone else with him, the Gallade turned around a beaconed her over.

"What are you doing here, Willow?" He asked her, placing a blade like arm around her shoulders.

"I had a nightmare and I noticed that you were out of bed, so I followed you here." The female Weavile explained, gazing up to the stars above. Chuckling, the Gallade pulled her against the side of his chest, tucking her head just under his chin.

_And I'm all in, calling out your name_

_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide_

_I'm falling harder than a landslide_

_I spend a week away from you last night_

_And now I'm calling, calling out your name_

_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in_

_I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

_Yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

"You know Galahad; you're really a touchy feely guy, aren't ya?" She stated more than questioned, rolling her eyes.

"Listen Willow, I think that…" The Gallade started but was unsure that if he could answer his question.

"…We've grown closer? That you may actually like me?" The Weavile asked, finishing his train of thought.

"Er…yes." Galahad said looking even more nervous by the second.

"It's okay, really." She said after thinking it through. She gazed up at him with a smile before leaning up to his ear.

"Because I like you too." She whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek as she leant back down against his chest. Still looking nervous, but happy, the Gallade glanced at her worriedly.

"Don't worry. If we actually mate, I promise not to eat you." Willow said with a wicked smirk that made Galahad sigh and slap his face with his hand. Even in an emotional conversation, she still manages to crack jokes.

* * *

How does it look?

Do you guys like it? Have I missed anything? Please, feel free to leave a review. I really want to know what you guys think.

Try to guess why I have named these characters this way.

Thanks for reading!

From,

Lina Ben


End file.
